londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Sunday 18th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 9 Shoveler inc 5 drakes Wood Green Res, also Fieldfare N, 2 Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Redpoll (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Barking Outfall: 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 143 Redshank, 412 Teal, 5 Grey Wagtail, 4 Goldcrest, Common Sandpiper, Siskin, Cetti's Warbler, '''3 Rock Pipit and Redpoll over (Dave Morrison). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig - 41 Fieldfare & 12 Redwing also 9 Wigeon & 16 Snipe (Brent Birders). *New Cross Gate: Skylark north (P. Beckenham, L. Allcorn). *Rainham Marshes: Per the RSPB reserve blog, a '''Richard's Pipit seen, heard and photographed there yesterday afternoon (by Shaun Harvey), but not found this morning (John Stevens). *Regent's Park: 2 poss 3 Firecrests (Tony Duckett). *Thorpe Park: 1 Slavonian Grebe 'still present on Manor Lake - viewed from footpath (accessed from Church car park). Showing close to bank - just a pity it has to be viewed from behind the fence. Photo here1 Female Goldeneye also. (Alex Berryman) *Totteridge Valley: 9 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Rook, 4 Teal, 6 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (John Colmans). *Waterworks NR and Middlesex Filter beds: 11 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 3 Little grebe, 9 Shoveler, 2 Common Snipe. (Ben Green) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 15:30-15:45 - 1 Caspian Gull 2W (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 07.00-09.00 - 2 Stonechat still, 2 Redpoll sp, f Bullfinch, m Reed Bunting, 23 Fieldfare NW, 12 Redwing E, 12 Chaffinch W, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, c5 Meadow Pipit, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Common Gull (Rob Ayers). 'Saturday 17th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: Pair of Egyptian Geese NE 0800, 5 Shoveler inc 4 drakes Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Corn Bunting on the mound, 2 Jack Snipe (Surrey website). *Brent Reservoir: 16 Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 7 Wigeon; Viz-mig 07.00-08.45: 7 Stock Dove and 88 Starling W, 5 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 18 Chaffinch all W (Brent Birders). *Kentish Town: 2 Chiffchaffs feeding in a tit flock at Arctic Street (Pete Mantle) *King George V Reservoir: 2 Common Scoter on the south basin (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre, Barnes: Little Egret, 1 Fieldfare S, 2 Goldcrest, small flock of Siskin, pr Stonechat, 2m Pintail, 21 Common Snipe (Martin Honey). *Osterley Park: 06.35 Barn Owl, 1 Little Owl, 17 Reed Bunting (K.Fisher). What kind of habitat are the Reed Bunts in, please? (JW). A combination of rank, overgrown scrub and horse paddocks. Theres no standing water. A pair has bred here every year I've been watching the site, and this is the second highest count so far, with 20 being the highest (KFr). Thanks for reply. Very interesting as 20+ pairs breed in Richmond Park but very few in winter. Similar situation at LWC. Perhaps they're at Osterley?! (JW). '' *Richmond Park: 95 Wigeon, 125 Gadwall, male Shoveler, 7 Red-crested Pochard, female Shelduck - minus primaries from right wing, 105 Common Gull, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur). *St George's Wharf, Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine circling in am (Michael Mac). *Stockers Lake: 8 '''Goldeneye' 1m, 7f (Herts website). *Streatham Common: Firecrest near Community Garden at 11.15 (Peter Newmark). *Totteridge Valley: 1 Reed Bunting, 1 Linnet, c40 Fieldfare, c20 Redwing, 11 Teal at Darlands Lake (Ian Ellis). *William Girling Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck 11.30 (Birdguides). 'Friday 16th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler still 7am on Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). Kestrel near deer pen about 1pm ish (Dawn Painter). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 1 Kingfisher, 5(3m,2f) Shoveler, 23 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: Crossbill over at 07.50 (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); 2 Green Sandpiper & 13+ Common Snipe, East Marsh (Andrew Haynes). *Canary Wharf: Woodcock flew east at 15:55 (Nick Croft). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Bearded Tit calling from the Yacht club reed-bed, Spotted Redshank, 86 Golden Plover, Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, 2 Little Egret roosted just off site, 1 2nd winter Caspian Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 hybrid adult Herring x Lesser Black-Backed Gull (R.Kaye). *Regent's Park: Woodcock flushed 10.35am, 2 poss 3 Firecrests (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Woodcock flushed Lawn Field then probably the same flew low over Pen Ponds - presumably a recent arrival (J.Wilczur). *Queen Mother Reservoir: Snow Bunting on bank beyond pier, also drake Common Scoter (BirdGuides). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Reed Bunting, 3 Chiffchaff, 15 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Skylark, Redwing, Common Snipe, Kestrel (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 30 Shoveler, 20+ Gadwall, Pochard, Lesser Redpoll, 10+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft). 'Thursday 15th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler still and Little Grebe Wood Green Res, also 3 Fieldfare flew NE from Cricket Scrub 0710, 12 Redwing low NE (Bob Watts); 4 dark-bellied Brent Geese on Wood Green Res 9.45-10.50 (Alan Gibson et al) - then flew north (David Callahan, Steve Middleton, Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts). *Amwell GP: 2 female Bearded Tit still in front of viewpoint (Herts website). *Barking (Ripple Nature Reserve): 1 Woodcock, 10+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet flew over (Ian Woodward). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45: 1 Common Snipe high W, 82 Redwing & 5 Fieldfare NE, 4 Jackdaw S, 24 Chaffinch W; also 3 Goldcrests on Dump, fog on main Res (Andrew Verrall). *Cassiobury Park Watford: 5 Waxwings (Herts website). *Connaught Water: Goldeneye sp female type reported yesterday with unusual looking head shape may merit a closer look (Bob Watts per Tony Baumber). Probably not the same bird if the observer was sure it was a Goldeneye sp, but there has been a presumed escape female Hooded merganser at Connaught recently that was also there last winter (Ian Woodward). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Woodcock, Knot, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Little Owl, Siskin, 2 Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, c63 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Redshank, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 12 Lapwing, 1 Bearded Tit (h), 4 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Little Egret, 6 Grey Heron, 13 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, c60 Redwing, c223 Fieldfare, 3 Jay, 1 Green Woodecker (Martin Stevens). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Female Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove, Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Oystercatcher main lake, 16 Skylark N+NW, 41 Redwing – sheltered lagoon, also over SW+NW, 12 Fieldfare – flew N, 2 Stonechat (website). 1 Waxwing 10.00 briefly by Sand Martin Bank, 2 Mandarin, 1 Pintail, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 13 Water Rail, 5 Chiffchaff, 12 Cetti's Warbler, 16 Lesser Redpoll, 6 Brambling - 5 flew S, 1 on site (R.Kaye). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: ad Mediterranean Gull east, Grey Plover west, c10 Rock Pipit inc two prob littoralis (James Lowen), Short-eared Owl '''(Howard Vaughan per James Lowen). *Shepperton: 1 Red Kite flew low over High Street at 13.30 (Jim Sweetland) *Thorpe Park: '''Slavonian Grebe still on Manor Lake, 2 f Goldeneye, c20 Lapwing (Nigel Sluman). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Redwings, 10+ Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 2 (poss 3) Firecrest in birch, holly, laurel and rhododendrons on the W. edge of Moat Wood by the small wooden bridge, 8 Goldcrest, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, Song Thrush, 1 fem Teal and 2(m&f) Shoveler, Lower Lake ( Pete Lowman/ Robert Callf). *Worcester Park: 3 Lesser Redpoll, Sparrowhawk, 30 Goldfinch, 5 Redwing (Bob Smith). *Wormwood Scrubs: 5 Skylark (2 on pitches), 3 Reed Bunting feeding with 35 Goldfinch on teasels, 19 roving Fieldfare, 9 Chaffinch W, 16 Meadow Pipit, 8 Common Gull, Sparrowhawk, Pied Wagtail. (Rob Ayers) 'Wednesday 14th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler still Wood Green Res, also Lesser Redpoll, Redwing (h) (Bob Watts). Peregrine mobbed by Crows 1pm (Mike Benyon) *Amwell GP: 2 female Bearded Tit in front of viewpoint (Herts website). *Beddington SF: Kittiwake (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Brambling over (Andrew Self) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, juvenile Marsh Harrier, 90 Golden Plover, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 2 Rock Pipit, Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 135 Teal, 6 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *New Cross Gate, Telegraph Hill Park Upper: Viz Mig 0800-0830 1 Lesser Redpoll over W, 7 Fieldfare high S over Peckham (Peter Beckenham) *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Sparrowhawk, 10 Meadow Pipit, 6 Grey Heron, 10 Jackdaw & 1 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: 8 Stonechat (6 lower Pen Ponds + 2 south of Isabella Plantations), Little Owl, Reed Bunting *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 (ad male/1st winter/fem) Firecrest, Nuthatch, Kingfisher, 8 Redwing, Coal Tit, 1 Siskin, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pochard, 2 Gadwall, 23 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher, Barry Jones) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl (Birdguides). c10 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 30+ Lapwing over, Stonechat, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Teal and Short-eared Owl showing VERY well hunting low over ground (Keith Kerr). *Thorpe Park: Slavonian Grebe 'showing really well 3-30pm - 4-30pm also 1 Goldeneye & 30 Redwing (Don Nicholson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c25 Fieldfare: 1 Redwing: 2 Bullfinch: 8 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 1 female Firecrest, feeding in Birch and Holly, Moat Wood, 12:45 - 13:10 hrs, also 2 Goldcrest here (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Chiffchaff, 18+ Goldcrest, 15+ Meadow Pipit, flock of 10 Pied Wagtail (police scrape), 7 Mitle Thrush, 6 Fieldfare, 15 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, pr Pochard, 9 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 6 Siskin, Reed Bunting, 3 Grey Heron, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Unconfirmed report of '''Yellow-browed Warbler '''in the SSSI on Sunday 'Tuesday 13th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler still Wood Green Res, 3 Redwing (Bob Watts). *Battersea Gasometer (Queens Circus): 1m Peregrine hunting off it (Michael Mac). *Bushy Park: 4 Teal, 1m Wigeon red ring right leg, Buzzard, 2 Water Rails, Fieldfare, 6 Redwings, 8 Lessser Redpolls, 6 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Bearded Tit calling along the Creek; Spotted Redshank, 97 Golden Plover, Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Rock Pipit, Kingfisher, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 70 Fieldfare, 50 Redwing (Kev Jarvis). *Danson Park: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 9 Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 61 Canada Geese, 4 Greylag, 3 adult Egyptian (no sign of chicks from last visit), approx 75 Coot, 1 Grey Heron, 2 (possibly 3) Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 or 5 Collared Dove, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Chaffinch (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: Shelduck, 7 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), 115 Teal (John Archer). *Highgate, Waterlow Park: 1 Crossbill - 07.50, plus Siskin flock (P. Angus). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Common Scoter still on the south basin (H Lacey per Neville Smith). *Peckham Rye Park: Brambling (calling in flight, before landing briefly in Oak by Sexby Garden) (Steven Robinson). *Pinner (Cannon Lane): Sparrowhawk & Carrion Crow locked in battle, then still seen fighting 10 minutes later over Pinner Road (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: single Crossbill '''over at 12:13, 2 Little Egret on the main pond, female Sparrowhawk, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Grey Heron, 11 Jackdaw, 9 Goldfinch; Also 1 Kingfisher on Headstone Moat (Jon Ridge). *River Pool, Catford SE6: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 2 Redwing (Terry Wilson). *Stoneleigh (The Glade): 2 Siskin (Neil Batten). *Stratford Station: Peregrine on tower blocks (Nick Croft). *Thorpe Park: '''Slavonian Grebe still (BirdGuides). *Wanstead Flats: Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 50 + Goldfinch, 3 Reed Bunting, 3 Fieldfare, 14 Meadow Pipit, 8 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 12 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, Kestrel (Nick Croft). 'Monday 12th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Fieldfare, Lesser Redpoll, also 6 Shovelers (3 drakes, 3 ducks) Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Amwell GP: 6 Crossbill flew over viewpoint (Herts website). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45: Brambling, 43 Chaffinch, 64 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 205 Starling, Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpolls, Skylark (Andrew Verrall). *Bushy Park (Heron Pond): 2 Stonechat, 1 Grey Wagtail, 25+ Goldcrest flock in ferns, 2 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 2 Cormorant, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker (Bill Dykes). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Brambling, 107 Golden Plover, 7 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, 320 Dunlin, Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Common Scoter on the south basin as well as a (m) Black Redstart on the east side of the south basin.(S Hamilton per Neville Smith) . *East India Dock Basin: 15 Lesser Redpolls NW at 08:10, 3 Redwings W, Shelduck, 4 Tufted Ducks (including the nasal-saddled female), 30 Teal (John Archer). *Hampstead Heath (Keats Grove) 2 Crossbills, landed briefly then flew off calling. (Greengrandad) *Ladywell Cemetery SE4 : 2 Mistle Thrush, Dunnock, Goldcrest (Phil Laurie) *river pool catford.s.e.6 blackcap.male.kingfisher.2chaffinchs.terry Wilson. Terry, could you please check 1) the response below your post yesterday and 2) your talk page. *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: Firecrest, 50 Fieldfare NW, small flock of Lesser Redpoll, 6 Redwing, 8 Goldcrest 3 Shoveler, 13 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoir: 1 fem Goldeneye on N basin, Reed Bunting, 20 Linnet (Bill Dykes) *Thorpe: No sign of Slavonian Grebe on Manor Lake this afternoon, but restricted viewing through fence (and the crappy weather) made distant viewing hard, so it could still be there! (Bill Dykes). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1w male Sparrowhawk Sanctuary Wood mobbed by L T Tit flock and 4+ Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Waterlow Park, Archway: 2 Goldcrest, 1f Tufted Duck (Chris Rose). *Westminster: Fieldfare W over Houses of Parliament at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: Snipe, 6 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 12 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Starling (100 feeding Capel Point, 100 west), 18 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 10 Song thrush, 5 Skylark, 9 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Reed Bunting, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Nick Croft). 'Sunday 11th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 160 Starlings north, Little Egret low SW 0925 from Wood Green Res, also Redwing, Meadow Pipit, 6 Shoveler (2 drakes Boating Lake, drake & 3 ducks Wood Green Res), 20+ Goldcrests, 2 Jackdaw (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 710 Starling, 26 Woodpigeon, 20 Fieldfare & 13 Redwing; also 7+ Wigeon & 7 Snipe (Brent Birders). Green Sandpiper in Eastern Marsh, 11:55 (Deb Jackson). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff and 3 Jackdaws over (patch tick) (Conrad Ellam). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 2 Buzzard displaying (tumbling) over my garden, then flying N towards Uxbridge town centre (Roger Dewey). *Crossness: Water Rail, Kingfisher, 10 Wigeon (John Archer). *Eltham, Sparrows Lane: 2 Common Buzzard circling SE of Charlton F.C. training ground (Martin Stevens). *Epping Forest (north): 2 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 16 m 3 f Mandarin ducks (Ben Green). *Greenwich (Oxleas Wood): Firecrest again 3.30 in Pyracantha in my backgarden (same place as yesterday). The postcode for the location is SE9 1YG (John Reid). *Hampstead Heath: 30 Gadwall & 1f Wigeon, Highgate 1 Pond; 12 Shoveler, 3 Skylark N, 500+ Starling, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 6 Redwing, 30 Fieldfare (Frank Nugent). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Common Scoter on the south basin between 0742hrs and 1145hrs (Neville Smith). *Ladywell field catford s.e.6.chiffchaff.green woodpecker.terry Wilson. Terry, can you please try to follow the standard format for recording your sightings? Thanks. *Ladywell Field, Catford SE6: Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker (Terry Wilson). -- like this *Leyton, Oliver Road/Orient Way: Female Bullfinch in allotments (possibly 2 at first) then in copse nearby, notable passage of Starling north c4000 (with a really long flock of 3000+ N), Siskin over, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Egyptian Geese northwest, 13 Redwing, 31 Chaffinch (the majority migrants), Linnet, Chiffchaff, few Woodpigeons but 20 Stock Dove over, 3 Meadow Pipit, 26 Fieldfare N, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher). Hi Stuart, what time approximately did the Starlings go through? Thanks (Joe Beale). ''Hi Joe, the large flock went through at around 9am, small flocks between 7 and 10 am (Stuart). ''Thank you (JB). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1m Marsh Harrier hunting over Target Pools/Wennington, 1m Pintail, 10+ Black-tailed Godwits, 5+ Cetti's Warblers, huge flock of several thousand Starlings feeding at Landfill/Dump, large bat species flying purposefully over marsh at lunchtime frightened all the Lapwings, Common Seal on mudbank accross river 4.30pm (Ian Bradshaw). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Bullfinch (Park's first confirmed record since Oct 2006, I believe, and only the second grounded 'migrant' seen this century) in tall fencerow at Winfield House perimeter near Hanover Gate, area 4 at 08:45 (calling and flighty when slightly disturbed; it left a few minutes later, direction unknown), 16 Fieldfare SW 07:20, 1♀ Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler (birdman_euston). 28 Shovelers, pr Sparrowhawks, Kestrel, Little Owl, 75 Fieldfares, 26 Redwings, 2 Chiffchaffs, 1f Firecrest, 4 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *Stokes Field (Thames Ditton): 15+ Common Crossbill flying SE over the hill toward A308 bypass, between 15:00-15:30. Also 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest (Bill Dykes). *Ten Acre Wood area: pr Pheasant, Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel with mouse, 3 Lapwing initially with flock of 25 arriving from airfield then another 9, 17 Stock Doves, 10+ Skylark, 14+ Meadow Pipits, 6 Fieldfare W, 32 Redwing W, 3 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 2 Reed Bunting, c20 Linnet, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 40+ Chaffinch (Neil Anderson). *Thorpe Park: Slavonian Grebe on south side of Manor Lake 1pm at least. View from footpath from Thorpe church (Roger Unite). Is it still showing close in, or is it distant? Thanks. *Wanstead Flats: 1+ Brambling with Chaffinch flock, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Siskin - all flyovers (Tony Brown). *Wimbledon Common and Putney Heath: Wimbledon Common - 2 Brambling, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 30 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing (David Wills, Adrian Podmore). *Woodford Green: 3 Skylark over garden (Tony Brown). 'Saturday 10th November 2012' *Abbeyhill Park, Sidcup: Great White Egret flew over (Graham Nichols per JA). *Alexandra Park: Gadwall pair, 3 Shoveler inc drake Wood Green Res, 6 Jackdaws (Bob Watts). *Amwell: a few Crossbills noted (Herts website). *Brent Reservoir: 10 Wigeon, 7+ Ruddy Duck, also 32 Redwing & 6 Fieldfare over (Brent Birders) *Brentford TW8: Call from male Tawny Owl - on and off between 5pm & 9pm (A.Hatton) *Canon's Farm: Common Buzzard, Little Owl, 3 Woodcock in flight yesterday (blogspot). *Clapham Common: M+F Shoveler (first of the winter) on Mount Pond (Mark H). *Crossness: 60+ Black-tailed Godwits, 6 Curlew, 240 Dunlin (John Archer). *Greenwich (Oxleas Wood SE9 1YG): Firecrest in back garden 8am, Blackcap (John Reid). *Hampstead Heath: Gadwall numbers up to 33 on Highgate 1 Pond & 1f Wigeon still ; 2 Pochard (uncommon here) - 1 on Sanctuary Pond, the other on Hampstead 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: Brambling flew over viewing area, 12 Redpoll sp, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Bullfinch (Shaun Harvey). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, pr Stonechat, 11 Common Snipe, flock of Siskin feeding in alders, 1m Pintail, 32 Fieldfare flew west, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Water Rail (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes: 1st winter Caspian Gull on tip viewed from riverside path late morning, Water Pipit by Stone Barges, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (adult, 3td winter, 2nd winter) (John Archer & Rich Bonser). *Rectory farm: (pm).11 Yellowhammer together in Oak along hedge row n/w of farm building, 5 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Common Buzzard: (Neville Smith). *Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper briefly Pen Ponds, Lapwing over, c12 Geese sp. flew SW (P. Burrowes-Smith per JW). Shelduck - appears tame, 81 Wigeon, 135 Gadwall, 22 Red-crested Pochard - Pen Ponds (J.Wilczur). Little Egret & Buzzard yesterday (S.Read per JW). *Rye Meads: 3 Bearded Tit - one male, two females (Herts website). *South Norwood CP: Kestrel (f) catching and then eating a rat on the ground, 12 Redpoll, 3 Goldcrest, Fieldfare and Water Rail heard by platform 1 (lake) (Steven Robinson). *Thamesmere West Lake: 180 Tufted Ducks, 20 Pochard, Cetti's Warbler (John Archer). *Thorpe Park: Slavonian Grebe '(Birdguides) on Manor Lake close in, along the southern bank. Viewed from the public footpath from the village church (Kevin Duncan). *Wanstead Flats: 40 Fieldfare, 30 + Blackbird, 10 + Song Thrush, Chifchaff, 10 + Goldcrest, 7 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 14 Shoveler (jub), Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: pr Peregrine on pylon by the old pump house, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Wigeon, 100 + Gadwall, 70 + Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard, 3 m Teal, 28 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, unidentified small goose east, 5 Little Grebe, juv Great-crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 6 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 73 Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Bullfinch, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) 'Friday 9th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: no sign of yesterday's firecrests will Long-tailed Tit flock alongside edge of Wood Green Res by 0755 but 2 Goldcrests in it, also 10+ Siskin in alders at Conservation Pond, 4 Redwing north, Meadow Pipit, pair Shoveler still (Bob Watts). Green Sandpiper Tunnel Res 1030 (Gareth Richards). *Beddington SF: 5 Crossbills south, also 1st w Caspian Gull (Surrey website). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-09.15: Green Sandpiper high W, 9 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 58 Chaffinch, 73 Starling, 5 Lesser Redpolls (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 3 Brambling, 87 Golden Plover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, pair of Peregrine, 3 Rock Pipit, Water Rail, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Green Sandpiper,, 270 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 16 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis) *Dulwich Park: Pair of Shoveler on boating lake, a first here for me (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 3rd winter Yellow-legged Gull on Thames by O2, 113 Teal, 3 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Epping: 2 Ravens over fields near Stonards Hill, seen on 3 occasions between 14:50 and 15:15 (Stuart Fisher) *Hillingdon, LWT Gutteridge Meadows: 1 Brambling (heard over), 2 Siskin (N), 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail, Kestrel, Treecreeper (w/ tit flock) (P Beckenham) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Pintail, 50 Wigeon, Bittern, (website), 4 Waxwing – flew NW @ 07.25, 1 Shelduck, 10 Water Rail, 2 Stonechat, 11 Cetti’s Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 40 Blackbird, 12 Linnet SW. (R Kaye) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: White-fronted Goose, 140 Eurasian Wigeon, c70 Northern Shoveler, 12 Northern Pintail, 27 Common Pochard, ad Grey Heron killing and eating smaller grebe sp , Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon, 3 European Golden Plover, 38 Common Snipe, 5 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Eurasian Curlew, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, Rock/Water Pipit heard, male European Stonechat, 6 Redwings over, 2 Cetti's Warblers, Brambling (centre feeders), Lesser Redpoll (Dominic Mitchell et al via @birdingetc) *Rectory Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Black Redstart, feeding on roofs, 11:16 - 11:25 hrs, at least (Robert Callf). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Grey Wagtail, Kestrel, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Heron, 4 Jays, several Long-tailed Tit, Great Crested Grebe (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1 ♀ Firecrest with Long-tailed Tit flock in Cricket Pen, area 31 then St John's Lodge garden, area 30 at 10:35 (fide birdman_euston). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Brambling NW, male Firecrest, 10+ Goldcrest, 1 Redwing east, 12 Lesser Repoll, c5 Siskin over, 6+ Chaffinch (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: 12 Fieldfare SW, 1 Chiffchaff, group of c50 Goldfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 104 Fieldfare, 70 Redwing, 15 Blackbird, 1 Mistle Thrush S. 1m Stonechat, 2 Goldcrest, 1-2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Redpoll sp. (mainly N), 20 Linnet, 1 Skylark S and 5 Meadow Pipit. (Lee Dingain) *Stanwell Moor: 1-2 Goldcrest, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Redpoll over, 3-4 Reed Bunting, 1f Wigeon and 4m Teal. (Lee Dingain) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Peregrine, Kestrel, 2 Green Sandpipers, 11+ Little Egrets, GBB Gull, 7 Meadow Pipits, 8 Teal, 5 Goldfinches (Lol Bodini). *Wandsworth Common Station: Redpoll heard over at 7am (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Brambling',' 3 Bullfinch, 20+ Chaffinch, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 30 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Snipe, 3 Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 16 Shoverler, f Teal, 4 Gadwall, 4 Skylark, Grey Heron, Kestrel (Tony Brown/Nick Croft/Adam visiting American birder). *Wanstead Park: 40+ Gadwall, 37 Tufted Duck, 10+ Shoveler, 15 Pochard, Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft). 'Thursday 8th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrests, vocal and visible, in with Long-tailed Tit flock between platforms 2 and 3 by Wood Green Res, between 07.50 and 08.00 at least; plus pair Shoveler (David Callahan). Lesser Redpoll, Siskin Conservation Pond, Green Sandpiper Tunnel Reservoir by right hand side of tunel at 10:15 (Gareth Richards). Snipe, tunnel end of reservoir 12.30 (Mike Benyon). 2 Snipe Tunnel Res mud 4-430pm at least but no sign Firecrests 1525-1630 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-09.45: all W: 45 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, 79 Chaffinch, M.Pipit (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, male Brambling, 42 Golden Plover, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, male Stonechat, 3 Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit., 200 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Dulwich & Sydenham Hill Wood: 6 Jay, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Nuthatch, c27 Long-tailed tit, 7 Coal tit, c18 Goldcrest, 5 Nuthatch, 1m & 1f Sparrowhawk (Martin Stevens). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 2 Lesser Redpoll loosely associating with small Goldfinch flock and feeding in Alders, 2 Nuthatch, Kingfisher, 6 Goldcrest including a female/juvenile which appeared to be sporting a ring on the right leg (Neil Batten). *Hendon - Peel Centre - Peregrine (f) present on tower block almost all day. kw *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Peregrine, 2 Stonechat, 29 Fieldfare W+NW (website). *M1 (NE of junction with M25 at TL 115 039): Red Kite (Clive Herbert) *M25 (E of junction 22 at TL 198 033): Red Kite (Clive Herbert) *Pinner: Starling with ring on leg on lawn (Richard Francis). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 2-3 Lesser Redpolls, Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 2 Jays, several Long-tailed Tits, Great Crested Grebe (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: grounded migrants/winter residents - 1 ♂ Firecrest (wildlife pen in Avenue Gardens behind shelter, area 12 at 11:15 - could be the bird first seen on 11 October), 1 Fieldfare (feeding on slope below Primrose Hill lookout for second day), 1 ♀ Wigeon (off Heron Island, area 8), 23 Shoveler (more than double yesterday's number), 1 Chiffchaff (area 36 for third time in a week), 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll (birdman_euston). *Sidcup: 2 Waxwings flew S over York Avenue at 7.20am (Ian Stewart per JA). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 3 Firecrest (2 in Court and 1 on Flats), female Bullfinch, 3 Fieldfare over, Song Thrush, 11 Goldcrest, 2 Siskin north, 2 Lesser Redpoll West, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *Thames Road Wetland: 2, possibly 3, different Water Rail heard, 10 Long-tailed Tit (Chris Rose). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Siskin SW 0815 calling, also 6+ Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel (TH/NC) very elusive - first in brooms, later in Long Wood, Brambling (SSSI - Jonathan Lethbridge), Long Wood area: 80 + Fieldfare in1 flock going west, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 20 + Chaffinch, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting, f Blackcap, 7 Goldcrest, 10 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 6 Shoveler north, Grey Heron north, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Skylark (Tim Harris/Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood, N Enfield: 1 Yellow-browed Warbler, feeding in Field Maples, along Cuffley Brook (near rope swing & sawn up Sycamore), c150 yrds downstream from Flash Lane (EN2) Aqueduct, 11:54 and 15:10 - 15:26 hrs - not heard calling, hovered once, gleaning insects from underside of leaves, also 1 Common Crossbill, flew N, calling, 13:10 hrs (Robert Callf & Bob Husband). 'Wednesday 7th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig quiet 0700-0720: 4 Redwing west, 2 Song Thrush, also pair Shoveler still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); 1 Green Sandpiper by the tunnel entrance at 7.40 a.m. (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-09.45: 3 Skylark, 98 Fieldfare, 21 Redwing, 168 Starling, 58 Woodpigeon, 14 Stock Dove, 74 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, + Lapwing S, Green Sandpiper W (Andrew Verrall). *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 5 Teal, 34 Meadow Pipits, 275 Fieldfares, 240 Redwings, 10 Goldcrests (in bracken), 2 Meally Redpolls, 16 Lesser Redpoll, 18 Siskins, www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (Tony Duckett) *Canons Farm: Red Kite & adult Great Black-backed Gull (Roy Weller per David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 6 Brambling, 92 Golden Plover, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Green Sandpiper, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 130 Fieldfare, 34 Redwing, Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *East Wickham Open Space (Bexley): 22 fieldfare west 8.30am (Gus Wilson) *Erith Cemetery (east): c25 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 1 (probably more) Coal Tit, 3 Mistle Thrush, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet (over). (ChrisRose) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, 7+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Bullfinch over, 24 Fieldfare NW, 18 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 10 Siskin West or NW, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bearded Tit on marsh; 3 Goldeneye N; 1 juv Marsh Harrier NW; 2 Peregrine attacking migrating woodpigeons; 1 2nd winter Caspian Gull; 2 Yellow Legged Gull; 4 Mandarin; 111 Redwing NW-W; 108 Fieldfare NW; 5 Chiffchaff; 2 Stonechat; 3 Brambling NW; 16 Crossbill SW-NW. (R. Kaye) *Paddington Green (early a.m.): 2 Egyptian Goose over, Peregrine Falcon, 2-3 Redwing, Goldcrest (D. McKenzie). *River pool.s.e.6 kestrel male.grey wagtail.2 gt spotted woodpecker.green woodpecker.4 fieldfares.20 long tailed tits (Terry Wilson) *SE13: 30+ Fieldfare west 9.00 (Conrad Ellam) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c15 Common Gull, 13 Shoveler, 2 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road) 08.35 - 09.05 - 9 Fieldfare sw, 59 Herring/Lesser Black Backed Gull ene (Neil Batten). *Totteridge Valley: c50 Fieldfare N + 5 grounded: 6 Redwing N + 2 grounded: 3 Skylark over: 3 Meadow Pipit: c20 Siskin: 4 Bullfinch: Kestrel: Sparrowhawk: 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, calling and feeding in Rhododendrons, Moat Wood; 3 Goldcrest, together, here also; 2(m&f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Bob Husband). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 5+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Woodcock, flushed, Sidhil's Field - first of the autumn; 2(m&f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 125 Fieldfare west, 8 Redwing, Chiffchaff (SSSI) and another unidentified phyllosc with prominent supercilium east end of Long Wood, giving only the briefest of head views, 4 Goldcrest, 32 + Chaffinch, 6 Linnet, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 14 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 7 Skylark, 17 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 2 Little Grebe, Stock dove, Kesetrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Viz-mig 07.00-09.00: mainly west and north: 1 Brambling over calling (species 93 for the year), f Bullfinch, 1 Redpoll sp, 1 Siskin, 2 Skylark, 1 Linnet, 73 Chaffinch, 266 Fieldfare (incl flock of 22 in grassland), 72 Redwing, 370 Starling, 76 Woodpigeon, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Meadow Pipit into grassland from east. Also m Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting, c30 Goldfinch, 14 Greenfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Rob Ayers). 'Tuesday 6th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0655-0725: Brambling (heard), 90 Woodpigeon west, 25 Redwing west, 24 Fieldfare north and west, Lesser Redpoll, pair Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts), 2 Snipe along west side Wood Green Res from platform 1, also 165 Fieldfare north (Dave Callahan); at least 200 Fieldfare and dozens of Redwing north later in the morning (DC, Dominic Mitchell, Ian Lycett). *Blackheath: Waxwing 1 flew east calling low over Blackheath village towards the (berry-rich) Cator Estate, 15h00 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 06.30-10.00: 2 Brambling, 1,107 Woodpigeon, 622 Fieldfare, 207 Redwing & 267 Starling, Skylark, 70 Chaffinch, 4 Siskin, 7 Lesser Redpoll & 7 Jackdaw (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 1 Goosander, 14 Gadwall, 5 Teal, Kingfisher, 220 Wood Pigeons, 400+ Starlings, 4 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipits, pr Stonechats, 28 Fleldfares, 75 Redwings, Hawfinch '''9.10am, 4 Bramblings, 12 Lesser Redpolls, 8 Siskins (Tony Duckett) *Connaught Water, Epping Forest: 1 female Hooded Merganser, presumably an escape (photos here), 1 male Northern Pintail (also of dubious origin), 12 Mandarin ducks, 18 Teal (Tony Brown). worth noteing that hooded merg in sussex today also, worth keeping an eye on any further records. However, there has been a female of this species at Copped Hall and this site over several recent years. Yes there was a pair - I saw them some years ago - both ringed!! (Richard Stamford). *Crayford Marshes: female '''Bearded Tit along the creek; Spotted Redshank near the Yacht Club; dark-bellied Brent Goose on the Thames; 2 Brambling, 54 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 250 Fieldfare, 45 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *East Wickham Open Space (Bexley): single flock of 35 Fieldfare west over allotments and 1 Redwing along the allotment fence on Camdale Road 8:45am (Gus Wilson) *Greenwich Park: 7-11 am: Brambling heard plus 1 probable over later, 5 Siskins, 2 Redpolls, 21+ Skylarks mostly N, 300+ Woodpigeon S, 475+ Starlings W, 800+ Fieldfares W-NW, 240+ Redwings W-NW, 4 Stock Dove S, 1 Blackbird migrant W/NW, 1 Snipe @ 08:35 (rare here), steady finch passage (Joe Beale) 1 Hawfinch W @09:45 with other finches, Kestrel over, Meadow Pipit heard @09:45 (Conrad Ellam and Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Vizmig to 9 am. c300 Fieldfares,c 40 Redwings,c100 Wood Pigeons, 20+ Chaffinches, mixed c50 Goldfinches and Siskins in alders. (Greengrandad) *London Wetland Centre: 12-14 Waxwing (photo)' '''by Dulverton Hide, then flew W, 1 Bittern (LWC website), 1 '''Red-throated Pipit '''NW at 8:20 am, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Swallow W, 260 Redwing W-NW, 1020 Fieldfare W-NW, 630 Starling W, 28 Skylark W, 6 Chiffchaff, 120 Chaffinch W-NW, 1 Brambling NW (R Kaye) *Pinner, (East Towers): Tawny Owl (male) hooting away at 05:40 (Jon Ridge). *Poplar Dock:' Lesser Whitethroat with tit flock at 10am (RBA). *Richmond Park: 138 Gadwall, 86 Wigeon, 28 Tufted Ducks, 18 Pochards, 16 Red crested Pochards, 1 Shelduck, 65 Mallards (Tony Duckett). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest in Ivy covered trees, 1 Skylark NW, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 7 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: Kestrel (m) eating small rodent prey, Skylark, Siskin, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, approx 60 Fieldfare (appeared to have been feeding in adjacent cemetary) and 12 Redwing (Steven Robinson). *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 08.30 to 09.05 - 81 Redwing and 3 Fieldfare west, 4 Stock Dove, 14 Herring Gull ene, Siskin heard (Neil Batten). *Southfields, Wandsworth: '''Marsh Tit on feeder in garden (photo). Regular daily visitor for last 2 - 3 weeks (Guy Bradley) *Tooting Bec Common (north end, 2.20 - 3.00pm): 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, c 45 Black-Headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Goldcrest, Goldfinch, Long-Tailed Tit, Jay (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 1 male Firecrest, feeding and calling, in Rhododendrons, with at least one Goldcrest, edge of Moat Wood, 13:38 - 13:45 hrs; 3(2m,1f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). * Tyttenhanger GP: (Willows Farm) probable Merlin - 'based on very small size, blue/grey colour, characteristic low fast flight and wing shape. (Steve Blake). ''male Sparrowhawk maybe? (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: 650+ Fieldfare (west and north west), 53 Redwing, 400+ Starling (west), 450+ Woodpigeon (south), 60+ Chaffinch, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 4 Lapwing, 10 Goldcrest, 4 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 2 f Pochard, f Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Heron, 8+ Skylark (north), 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 30 Fieldfare, Redwing, 10+ Shoveler, 40+ Pochard, 40+ Gadwall, 50+ Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Heron, 2 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Nick Croft). '''Monday 5th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: c80 Woodpigeon SW 0655-0720, also pair Shoveler still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Bentley Priory: Meadow Pipit over, pr Kestrel, 4 Fieldfare, numerous Redwing (Richard Francis) *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.30-09.30: Rook SE, 2 Jackdaw, 870+ Woodpigeon S, 122 Starling, 55 Chaffinch, 9 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Lesser Redpolls (Andrew Verrall); 1m,1f Wigeon (plus Grey Heron on roof of Heron Hide) (Andrew Haynes). *Bushy Park: 5 Teal, pr Shovelers, 6 Gadwall, Water Rail, 6 Meadow Pipits, 2 Fieldfares, 11 Redwings, 17 Lesser Redpolls, 6 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: Brambling (website). *Cowley, Uxbridge: At least 3 Blackcaps (2 males) in my garden today, present now for about a week, the earliest winter records in my 28 years at this house, in which time birds have been seen every winter. (Roger Morton) *Crayford Marshes: drake Red-breasted Merganser drifting down the Thames at 08:12; Spotted Redshank feeding on the Thames foreshore near the yacht club; juvenile Marsh Harrier, 3 Brambling, 72 Golden Plover, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Little Owl, 3 Rock Pipit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis). *Croxley Moor: 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Little Egret, 2 Reed Bunting, 2+ Fieldfare, 3+ Redwing, 1 Blackcap (James Palmer) *Greenwich Park: 1 Redwing feeding on Holly Berries, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, not much else though the removal of the olympic grandstands at the northern end of the park has created some muddy puddles which are attracting a few Herring Gulls (Conrad Ellam) *River pool catford.s.e.6. Heron.grey wagtail.sparrowhawk.goldcrest.2gt spotted woodpecker.4 redwings fly over. (terry Wilson). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4 : I observed a Ring Knecked Parakeet eating what appeared to be the pith from the inside of a plant stalk, it was perched in a chestmut tree, holding the approx 600mm long stalk in one foot and ripping it open with its bill and eating the center, could it be insects within the stalk? I have seen them eating fruit and tree buds, but never anything like this. Phil Laurie *Little Britain Lake: Peregrine on pylon eating a pigeon, Shoveler.(Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, 39 Wigeon, male Stonechat (website). *Regent's Park: 1 Hawfinch over low S 15:35 (fide Tony Duckett). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 2 Firecrest (Court), 1 Bullfinch south (heard), 1 Fieldfare over, 6 Shoveler (Eagle Pond), 1 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Pied Wagtails, 7 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: Very quiet - 1 Common Buzzard W, 2 Stonechat, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit , 3 Linnet, c80 Starling (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 1 Fieldfare nw, 21 Herring Gull ene - 08.40 to 09.05 (Neil Batten) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c30 Starlings N 1225 (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: c10 Common Scoter, reported to have flown off from Lower Lake - new for site if considered acceptable (Robin White per RMC). *Tyttenhanger GP: Red Kite, 2 Green Sandpipers, 50+ Siskin (Herts website). *Valentines Park: 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Long Tailed Tits. (B Miller) *Wanstead Flats: 25 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 6 Pied Wagtail (incl. 2 possible Alba types), Grey Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit, 7 Skylark, 10 + Lesser Redpoll, 20 + Chaffinch, 3 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting, 6 Shoveler, f Teal, 10 Gadwall, m Pochrd, Stock Dove (Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) 'Sunday 4th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Shoveler Wood Green Res but no sign of yesterday's Green Sandpiper by 1245 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Lapwing & 2 Ruddy Ducks (Andrew Self). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Greenwich Park: 20+ Redwing east, 1 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Hampstead Heath: m & f Wigeon, Highgate1 Pond (Frank Nugent). Also 17 Gadwall: pretty high for so early in the winter (Sash Tusa). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern (sheltered lagoon 1445hrs), 11 Redpoll, 9 Fieldfare, 22 Redwing (WWT). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 2 Goldcrests, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Great Crested Grebe (Rich Petley). *Rainham Marshes RSPB (strong winds and heavy showers pm): 2 Water Pipits and 1+ Rock Pipit on Purfleet Scrape, 20+ Golden Plovers, female Marsh Harrier and large juv Peregrine unsuccessfully trying to spook the ducks on Wennington Marsh, 2 flocks each of about 30 Black Tailed Godwits and a flock of 15 Dunlins dropped onto Wennington at high tide, Lapwings, Teal etc in good numbers (Ian & Hugh Bradshaw) *Thorney CP: Jay, 2 Goldcrests, Green Woodpecker, Reed Bunting, 2 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 15+ Siskins, Blackcap(m), Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Common Gulls, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: (heavy rain) 2 Siskin, Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 6 Chaffinch, 14 Canada Geese, 36 Mallard, 3 Mandarin Duck, c40 Rook, c55 Jackdaw, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, Pheasant, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 18 Common Gull (Rob Ayers). (40 Rooks is a good number for this site. Please also make a count of Carrion Crows. Bob Husband). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, f Teal, 2f Pochard, Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Siskin, 2 Chaffinch, Goldcrest (Nick Croft). 'Saturday 3rd November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Green Sandpiper on muddy banks of New River adjacent to filter beds (drained state of res and river has produced best wader conditions for years), Snipe feeding along NW corner of Wood Green Res, 3 Little Grebes, 3 Shoveler inc 2 adult drakes, pair of Egyptian Geese over, 10 Fieldfare, c40 Woodpigeons SW or SE 0700-0800 but viz mig very poor, also 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Lesser Redpoll, c20 Goldfinch in area, 1 each of Song Thrush and Blackbird on passage (Andrew Gardener and Bob Watts). *Bexley Station: House Martin over at 0945 (RBA). *Blackheath: male Reed Bunting south (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Brambling, Swallow & 206 Woodpigeons over, also 6 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Broomfield Park, N13: 1 Common Gull (personal site tick) and 2 Egyptian Geese on boating lake. Usual small flock of wintering Shovelers present on ornamental ponds. (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich Park: Very quiet but 2 Siskins S, 1 Linnet, 3+ Redpolls heard/ one W, 1 migrant Song Thrush W, 1 Fieldfare W (and another heard), Redwing/s heard, 2 Meadow Pipits S, c16 Woodpigeon S. Plenty of Goldcrests around still. (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Peninsula: Chiffchaff, f Sparrowhawk, Redpoll/s heard over (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard N over Cohens Field at 11:00 and again at 12:00; 3 Swallow W, 3 Redpoll, c. 25 Siskin, Fieldfare, 2 Meadow Pipit , 17 Gadwall, f Wigeon still, Highgate 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: 8 Yellowhammer, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Swallow, 37 Fieldfare, 2 Siskin, Sand Martin, 2 Golden Plover, Rook and 20 Lesser Redpoll(Dave Morrison) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: Brambling north, 22 Chaffinch, Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 13 Linnet, 32 Pied Wagtails, 2 Egyptian Geese over, 10 Stock Dove over, 210 Woodpigeon, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest (S Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Jack Snipe, 14 C.Snipe, 2 Brambling (E), 4 Skylark(NW/W), 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 33 Redwing, 17 Fieldfare, 9 Cetti's Warbler (website). *Richmond Park: f Shelduck, 72 Wigeon, 92 Gadwall, min 15 Red-crested Pochard, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 4 Meadow Pipits, 2pr Stonechats, 3 Siskins (Neil Anderson) *Rye Meads: Great Grey Shrike on wires by toll road though elusive (RBA). *Stocker's Lake: 7 Goldeneye, including 1 male; 2 male Red-crested Pochard Bury Lake (herts website). *Woodlands Farm: Female Brambling by dipping pond, 30+ Lesser Redpoll feeding on Willowherb, male Bullfinch in hedge on the way to Clothworkers Wood (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Woodside Park: male Blackcap in Westbury Road gardens (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: Fem Goshawk flew low SSW over Scrubs at 07.15, scattering pigeons and crows over prison. (Small buzzard sized bird, slow powerful wing-beats on broad rounded wings). Also 1 Lesser Redpoll briefly on embankment, 1 Fieldfare in grassland, c24 Meadow Pipit incl arrival of flock of 12, 2 Siskin W, 224 Woodpigeon SW, 1 Collared Dove W, 4 Jackdaw, 23 Chaffinch W, fem Reed Bunting, fem Kestrel, Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, c40 nervous Blackbirds, 5 Common Gull and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls with Black-headed Gulls on pitches. (Rob Ayers) 'Friday 2nd November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0700-0725 - 140 Starling NW, 12 Woodpigeon mostly SE, 9 Chaffinch, Fieldfare north, Blackbird (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: 1 Song Thrush in garden near Tate birches 1325 then flew across river, 3 Common Gull with Bh Gulls, 1 Peregrine on Tate Modern tower facing east. (P Beckenham/D Greenwood) *Barnehurst: Grey Heron very low over Windermere Rd near junction with Erith Rd, being mobbed by 14 Ring-necked Parakeets. (Chris Rose). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45: 67 Starling W, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 29 Woodpigeon, 8 Stock Dove, 30 Chaffinch, 12 Greenfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club a.m; 3 Rock Pipit, Golden Plover, Greenshank, 2 Peregrine, Little Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 82 Fieldfare, 35 Redwing 5 Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: m Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon a.m., 1 of which killed a Feral Pigeon over the Edgware Road (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park: 10 Siskin, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Jackdaw (fide Tony Duckett). *Sidcup: Swallow W over York Avenue at 13:45 (Ian Stewart per JA). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Imm/fem Ring Ouzel flew east early am, 2 Firecrest, 10 Goldcrest, 6 Siskin west, Lesser Redpoll, Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, House Sparrow, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, calling and associating with a Goldcrest in Rhododendrons, South edge of Moat Wood, 12:50 - 13:00 hrs; 6(4m,2f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). 'Thursday 1st November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll, Redwing, Blackbird 7am (Bob Watts). Grey Heron perched with gulls on rail beside island on boating lake, 14.00 (Naomi Stadlen). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45 after rain: 26 Redwing, 39 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club, 97 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, 4 Curlew, Lesser Redpoll, Greenshank, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 200 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). updates @Kevjarvis76 *Liverpool Street station: dead Woodcock at the Broadgate Circle entrance to the station this morning (Ian Woodward). Any such find is sad, but are you sure it wasn't dropped by some country banker on the way home from Leadenhall market! :) Likely a full-moon migrant from the Continent that came to grief through a lethal combination of City lights and a plate-glass window (birdman_euston). *London Wetland Centre: Mandarin, 35 Redwing W+NW, 28 Redpoll and 13 Siskin wildside, 27 Fieldfare NW, 13 Snipe (website). *Mudchute: 5+ Monk Parakeets, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Northwood: 2 Buzzard (probably over Haste Hill Golf course or Cemetery - seen from Northwood School) (Tony Kennelly). *Thurrock (M25): Probable Hen Harrier over field margin adjacent to M25 N bound btw J29 and 30, 1125 (Peter Beckenham) *Thorney CP: 2 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, 2 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Little Grebe, Common Gull, Stock Dove over, 2 Grey Herons, 2 Blackcaps 1m 1f, 15+ Pochards, Chaffinch, Chiffchaff.(Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Rook, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *